


The Final Match

by facethestrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Chess, Discworld-inspired Troll (Made of Rocks), Drawing, Gen, Magic Chessboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: A troll and a fairy play the local version of chess.





	The Final Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).




End file.
